Leslie Florida
Leslie Florida is a supporting character in The Amazing World of Gumball. He is a delicate flower who is in Miss Simian's class at Elmore Junior High. He is Penny and Polly's cousin, as revealed in "The Flower." At the end of "The Awareness," it was shown that he is a dandelion. Appearance Leslie is a pink flower who stays grounded in a blue flowerpot. He has a thin green stem coming out of the pot which he uses to move his head around and two long leaves extend from his stem, which are used as his arms. Green stubby roots pop out under his flowerpot, and he uses them as feet. The inside of his mouth is colored purple with a red tongue. In Season 2 onwards, he acquires eyebrows, like most other characters who received redesigns in the new season. In some instances, such as when Leslie hallucinates in "The Petals," his eyes are blue, but in "The Triangle," it shows they are actually green. In the early reel, Leslie's petals are colored baby-blue instead. In "The Awareness," it is revealed that Leslie is actually a dandelion when he removes his pink petals. Personality Leslie is gentle and, while he can be hyper and creepy (similar to Banana Joe), he seems to be intelligent and wise. He is also very effeminate and hangs out around the Treehouse Girls, possibly because Leslie is great at giving relationship advice. He plays the flute in the school band. Many people confuse him for a girl due to his feminine traits and his name. Most flowers are hermaphroditic, so it is possible he may actually be female to some degree. He often says malapropisms (e.g., using "graceful" or "grapefruit" when he meant "grateful," or "condensation" instead of "conversation"). He appears to be a multi-instrumentalist; he is seen playing the violin in "The Sidekick," the saxophone in "The Fridge," and the flute in "The Triangle." In "The Petals," it is also revealed that he is quite the fashionista, to the point of having had a haute-couture "high fashion phase," and is obsessed with his image to the degree of narcissism and vanity. Relationship Enemies Trivia *It is revealed in "The Flower" that he and Penny are cousins. *Due to his feminine appearance and behavior, he has been referred to as a female in many countries: **In the European Spanish translation, he is often treated as a girl. **In Season 1, Leslie was a female in the Mexican Spanish and French dubs. This was corrected in Season 2. **In the Brazilian dub, Leslie referred to himself as a female in "The Party." *According to "The Flower," Leslie does not have his own bedroom. *The fact that Leslie is a male character with an effeminate appearance and personality could be a reference to the fact that plants technically do not have a gender. *It is revealed in "The Origins" that when he was younger, his face was covered, as he was not bloomed. *Leslie is good at dancing as shown in "The Triangle." **It is also his "power" in "The One." *Leslie is the only male character who is a member of Molly's treehouse. *He is still fully conscious whenever his head is removed, as shown in "The Petals." Gallery Category:Males Category:Supporting Characters Category:Characters Category:Floridas Category:Plants Category:Flowers Category:Synchronized Swimming Club Category:Elmore Junior High Cheerleading Squad Category:TAWOG Characters